1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular starting control apparatus that allows the starting of an engine in accordance with the operation performed on an operational unit, or ignition switch.
2. Conventional Art
To meet recent demand for enhanced security for vehicles, there have been proposed various technologies for preventing unauthorized operation of an ignition switch.
In an example of such technologies, an ID code is pre-stored in an integrated circuit (IC) card, and an IC card reader installed in a vehicle reads the ID code of the IC card. When the ID code read from the IC card agrees with a predetermined registered code, the technology validates operation performed on the key so as to allow the engine to be started.
Because the ID code stored in the IC card has excellent secrecy, this technology provides a higher level of security than a conventional construction where the ignition switch is operated by an ignitions key.
However, a typical ignition switch mechanically inhibits rotation of the steering shaft when operated to the LOCK position, that is, the position for preventing running of the vehicle, and releases the steering shaft from the rotation inhibited state when operated to a running allowing position (for example, the ACC position or the ON position). Therefore, a technology merely for allowing for the starting of the engine in accordance with operation performed on the switch when the ID code stored in an IC card agrees with a registered code has the problem of failing to replace the typical ignition switch that also acts as steering lock means.
In addition, the switch operating feel remains the same regardless of whether the operation performed on the switch is validated. If validation of the switch operation fails because of, for example, unreliable reading of the ID code from an IC card, the user will operate the switch only to fail to start the engine. The conventional technology thus causes inconveniences.